puritirizumufandomcom-20200215-history
Ito Suzuno
"Intense!" ''- Ito's catchphrase'' '''Ito Suzuno '''is a 14-year old, cool-style 8th-grade girl. She is also the makeup director at Prism Stone. She can feel the "heat" of music. Her Prism Live instrument is the keyboard. She is dating a fellow musician, Kouji. Appearance Ito takes on a boyish appearance with sharp, green eyes and short, dark purple hair, the light purple color on her fringe seems to be dyed. Her style of clothing matches her fashion element, with her clothes being mostly purple. Personality Ito is an honest and straight-forward girl. She prefers to take her band issues more seriously than her work at Prism Stone but this changes throughout the series. She also doesn't socialize with people either and hates it when they call her by her first name, although she gradually starts to get used to it. Ito used to lack motivation in improving Prism Stone and performing in Prism Shows. After Dreaming Session, Ito started to be more like a teammate with Naru and Ann and started to take Prism Shows more seriously, especially since she lost to a constantly hesitant Otoha Takanashi. Though she is always saying her thoughts, there are times when she doesn't say anything if she wants to complain. Whenever she doesn't want to do something that Naru, Ann, or anyone else asks, they end up dragging her along with it anyway. Ito also tends to display a tsundere-like attitude when interacting with her boyfriend, Kouji. History When Ito was younger, her family used to be together before her mother, Tsuru Suzuno, and her younger brother, Yuu Suzuno, moved to Hokkaido. It was also noted that her father's guitar was never touched by Ito because he wouldn't allow it. Ito suggested that the whole family should make a band with Gen on the guitar, Tsuru on the keyboard, Ito on vocals and her brother Yuu on castanets; her mother suggested that their band name would be Crossroads and Ito was very happy with the idea. Soon, her father ended up in hospital from a car accident. They told them that her father might not be able to play the guitar anymore. When she and her mother separated, Ito insisted on staying with her father. In the end, her mother left her a rainbow-striped handkerchief holding a purple Prism Stone and left for Hokkaido. After that, her father sold his guitar, but Ito started working for money to pay for the guitar, believing that it would bring her family back together. Role in the Plot When Ito arrives at her class late, she immediately leaves after being reminded of the work experience program when she is called 'Ito-san' by Ms. Umeda. She ends up lying down on the roof of her school for a while and jumps down as soon as a purple egg printed with hearts appeared. That evening, she puts on makeup to play with a band and decides to use the purple Prism Stone to play as an alternative for a guitar pick when her usual pick breaks. She sees Rinne in the audience during the show. After the performance, Kouji Mihama passes her by on the street. She soon sees Naru Ayase who greets her, but she ignores her and walks to visit a music shop. There, Ito asks about a certain guitar that was used by Gen Suzuno, her father and a famous musician who stopped playing after an accident. Ito begs the owner sell the guitar to her once she finds the money, and the owner agrees, as it doesn't seem to be selling anytime soon. When she walks out, she sees a purple penguin who clings to her. Ito flicks it off of her and as it cries. Ito then allows it to follow her. The following morning at school, Naru Ayase, along with Ann Fukuhara, asks her to join Prism Stone as a makeup manager, as Naru witnessed her skills with cosmetics the night before. Though at first Ito declines, she gives in, deciding to join in order to get paid. After being interviewed by the owner that night, she is asked to perform a Prism Show as the final evaluation. As she doesn't want to use the purple Prism Stone she'd been holding, Ito uses a Prism Stone that Cooloon transforms into. After performing "Boy Meets Girl," she is accepted into Prism Stone but insists that she has no intention to be friends with Naru and Ann. During the Easter festival held by Prism Stone, Ito refused to perform a Prism Show and instead did a rock musical performance, which went against the expectations of the audience, forcing Naru to step in to salvage the situation. In King of Prism, Ito seems to have long hair. Image Songs BT37.5 Dosha Buri Happy (with Naru and Ann) ALIVE (with Otoha) Ito's Outfits Prism Show Outfits Music Mini Hat, Violet Nocturne Jacket, Violet Nocturne Skirt, Music Technical Boots Winter White Session Royal Mannish Jacket, Royal Mannish Smart Pants, Royal Slash Pumps Graduation Outfits Matching Mini Hat Arrange Hair, Matching Classic Top, Matching Peplum Skirt, Matching British Boots Casual Outfits (Spring) Simple Loop Tie, Wash Denim Shirt, Slender Stripe Glade Pants, Line Monotone Sandals Casual Outfits (Summer) Slender Stone Necklace, Monotone Checker Vest, Stripe Show Pants, Bijou With Chic Pumps Casual Outfits (Fall) Impact Stripe Shirt, Spicy Leather Miniskirt, Impact Lace-Up Boots Casual Outfits (Winter) Check Mix Leather Riders, Rock Check Pants, Rockin' Leather Boots Seventh Coordinate Outfits Seventh Coordinate Cool Dress, Seventh Coordinate Cool Shoes Seventh Coordinate Outfits (Brilliant Style) Seventh Coordinate Cool Dress Brilliant Style, Seventh Coordinate Cool Shoes Brilliant Style Seventh Coordinate Outfits (Platinum Style) Seventh Coordinate Cool Dress Platinum Style, Seventh Coordinate Cool Shoes Platinum Style Prism Jumps Ito can make 6 jumps in a row. With Otoha, Ito can do 4 jumps in a duo show. cool splash.jpg|Cool Splash ice line.jpg|Jewel Spin Cross Do-Re-Mi-Fa Slider.png|Do-Re-Mi-Fa Slider Red thread.jpg|The Red String Summertime Love Doremi ito.png|Heart-Pounding Experience RoyalGrandSpin.png|Burning Grand Cross Spin Duo Jumps Cool & Feminine Splash.jpg|Cool & Feminine Splash Jewel Spin Cross.jpg|Jewel Spin Cross Dream City.jpg|Dream City our_romantic_show.jpg|Our Romantic Show Trivia * According to the Prism Star Visual Book, 10 years after the events of Rainbow Live, Ito had long hair. Gallery Main article: Ito Suzuno/Image Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Rainbow Live Category:Prism Stars Category:Suzuno Family Category:Happy Rain♪ Category:Main Characters